


You Matter To Me

by Teletraan_1



Series: My random TF oneshots [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teletraan_1/pseuds/Teletraan_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prowl's Creation day! Jazz, being the mech's best friend and secret admirer decides to throw him a party. And The team get stuck playing human party games throughout the night. Prowl/Jazz fluff. Summary isn't great, i promise the story is better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Matter To Me

** You Matter To me. **

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first shot at writing a transformers one shot. I have no idea how it happened but I’ve become a serious Prowl/Jazz shipper. So I thought I’d bring a few of my favourite characters into the Bayverse. As well as my OC guys! Meet Ultraviolet! She is my transformers OC that will be making appearances in some of my other transformers fics. Well except for ‘Chasing Rainbows’ but any others are pretty likely. Anyway just a little info about her. She has an alt mode of a Lotus Exige LF1, which means she has a black, gold and red paintjob. She also wears a visor and is an expert in communications. **

**Anyway so I finally decided to write this story that I’ve been working on for MONTHS! It’s a little one shot for the Bayverse lot because everyone deserves some fun, even the hard working mechs and femmes. Besides you can’t not celebrate Prowler’s creation day!**

 

"Uuuuggghhhh" this took processor ache to a whole new level, getting overcharged sure as hell wasn't fun for the next day, yep I was definitely gonna ease off the high grade next time. I could already tell that onlining my optics was gonna be a battle and a half, it felt like Megatron, The Fallen and Devastator took turns kicking my helm in.

As the light flooded my processors the ache got slightly worse. Pushing myself, I opened them all the way and a gleam of perfectly waxed golden-yellow paint caught my optic, I shifted my helm to the right and tried to comprehend what the frag was going on, I was 'snuggled'... I repeat 'snuggled' up on the chassis of Sunstreaker! As I shifted I realised that there was a slight weight over my mid-section, looking down I noticed the corvette silver arm laying over my form and pulling me into the mech it belongs to. Ok, ok, ok, how in the name of primus did this happen? I'm waking up to the twins?!  
  
A set of pained groans filled the room along with the sounds of hydraulics, and eventually footsteps, this gave me the sense to slap both of the twins to wake them up. As I sat up sides’ arm moved to his helm to clutch where I hit him, finally freeing me. I could tell by the warm steel colours of the walls that we were in the wreck room of the nest base, a hint of high grade still wafted in the air. Looking behind me I struggled not to laugh at the brothers rolling around on the floor.  
  
Ironhide and Chromia dragged themselves over, both looking as good as I felt, but they seemed to have enough energy to smirk at me. I gave them each a suspicious glance "what?"  
"Did you recharge well?" Chromia continued to smirk after her comment, Wow I didn't see that one coming, I muse to myself sarcastically. Teasing me and the twins about 'us' was a popular topic of conversation in the base. With us being a similar age and me being their closest friend, we are apparently a perfect match. So waking up all cuddly with each other just gave the other bots a lot of ammunition.  
  
"I had a great recharge actually, the floor definitely isn't uncomfortable when you have some company" two can play at this game, it was the same song and dance every time someone made a comment like that, one of the three of us would carry on the joke somehow and we would all laugh about it.  
  
Hide chuckled and obviously thought better of it since he stopped and began clutching his helm with a groan. "I see Ironhide is holding up well", he just waved me off and started walking away, on a mission to wake the others I’m guessing. Chromia took a seat on the ground next to me as both brothers finally sat up on my other side.  
"Violet, please remind me to think before attending one of Jazz's parties" I laugh softly as does Sideswipe, Sunstreaker just sat there feeling sorry for himself. Chromia pointed towards the rest of the mechs around us "speaking of Jazz, look" I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my features, Jazz and Prowl were propped up against a wall, Jazz with his helm tucked under Prowl's chin and said mech has his arms wrapped around the saboteur, we all knew that Jazz had a thing for the second in command, none of us understood how since they were complete opposites, but they had been best friends long before the war, and since Prowl arrived unexpectedly on earth, Jazz seemed to look at the police cruiser in a new light. Like him being here finally woke his processor enough to say "just go for it!" Because the odds of Prowl ending up here were slim but it happened and Jazz was going to enjoy every click of it. But Prowl being Prowl, he didn't pick up on any hints the Pontiac left him. Well that's what we think anyway, maybe after yesterday things could change between the two of them.  
  
Moving on from Jazz and Prowl, I asked the question that had been bothering me since I awakened from recharge "Ok I have to ask, what the frag happened?"

 

YOU MATTER TO ME…  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, so what exactly is a creation day?" Lennox looked up at the bots confused, Ultraviolet decided to inform the soldiers of the upcoming event, "basically it's the equivalent to your human birthdays, however it's a bit more special for us since it takes about 30 vorns for it to come around, which is approximately 2490 years for you" some of the soldiers just stared up at the Cybertronians, shocked at how long that was, but Epps just smirked up at them "well then we better make sure we make it a day to remember"  
  
  
"HAPPY CREATION DAY PROWL!" The entire N.E.S.T team shouted at him, everyone was there, humans and Cybertronians alike, after Egypt the entire team had become extremely close, the Autobots and soldiers had formed a strong bond over the past year and it seemed to do everyone some good. Prowl stood in the 35 foot tall doorway frozen, Jazz stood next to him with a face splitting grin "come on prowler, this is the one day that's all about ya, enjoy it! Ya surrounded by a loada people who care about ya and there ain't no Decepticons botherin us, so chill" Jazz whispered words of encouragement to his friend who eventually softened his posture and nodded at those surrounding him, "thank you all, I appreciate it" and with that the celebration started.  


YOU MATTER TO ME…

  
It was pushing on into the evening and the soldiers were beginning to leave, Jazz had another party planned for just the Autobots, how he convinced Ultra Magnus and Ratchet the Hatchet to attend and actually have a cube of high grade was beyond them all. But hey ol' Prowler worked hard for the team so the least they could do was celebrate his special day.  
  
Everyone was there, the femmes which consisted of Elita-1, Chromia, Arcee and Ultraviolet. The senior commanding staff; Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, Magnus, Ratchet and Ironhide. There were also the twins, Dino and Bee. Hell even the wreckers turned up, only for the evening of course, due to their lack of social skills amongst humans, they gave the earlier celebrations a miss.  
  
They were all sitting around on their giant sofas, which happened to be a team project for the bots and soldiers to complete, drinking and just relaxing for the first time in primus knows how long. Dino, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were huddled together, Dino and Sunny's laughter could be heard over all the civil chatter, Ultraviolet smiled at the sound, Sunstreaker was finally loosening up a bit, being his friend it was pleasing to hear him just having fun for once. She returned to her conversation with Roadbuster and Topspin, still with a smile on her face.  
  
As much as Prowl was hoping everyone forgot about his creation day, he hadn’t been so lucky, he had presents practically shoved at him, he accepted them all with a thanks and he had to say he definitely couldn’t complain, his team knew him a lot more than he thought they did, however there were still a few gifts to be presented and this was from Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Ultraviolet as a group present and then there was Jazz who had insisted on going last.  
  
The yellow Lambo handed the giant, wrapped rectangle to the strategist, Prowl could admit that he might have been a bit nervous since the twins were famous for their pranks but he had faith that Ultraviolet would make sure they behave. "You gonna open it? It's not a prank so don’t worry" Sunstreaker’s tone was a strange one, he hadn’t heard it before, Prowl went for it and opened the wrapping calculated so he did it without ripping. The suspense was building, sideswipe's already wafer thin patience was slipping but finally he got the last corner and removed the packaging  
"Oh my primus... It's... Wow" Prowl was shocked speechless, in front of him was one of the most beautiful pieces of art he had ever seen, it was of Praxis, long before the war when the city was in its prime, every reflection of light, every shadow was captured perfectly, he had no words. He had practically forgotten how the city had looked before the war had consumed it, the three who had gifted the painting to him looked at him, waiting for his response I don't know what to say, I don't think any words can describe this, it's magnificent" Ultraviolet smiled, Sideswipe smirked and stood proudly, Sunny had a cross between the two "thank you"  
"Well what is it?! We're dying over here" prowl twirled the metal canvas for the others to see  
"Damn Sunny, you outdid yourself on this one" Ironhide praised the front liner  
"Don't call me that!" Was his response and sent the team into a small sequence of laughter at the mech's common retort. "Anyway, wasn't just me, Sides got all the materials and it was Vi's idea in the first place, she had to do a scrap load of searching and hacking to find any databanks of the city before the war" the Autobots looked approvingly at the trio, sure Sunstreaker and sideswipe could be huge pain's in the aft but when it was the right time they were strong, caring and just decent mechs.  
  
After the praise from the bots, next came Jazz, the last gift, finally. Prowl had to admit that he was curious as to why the saboteur insisted on going last, what could he possibly have for him that required him to have such a build-up. His questions were soon answered as Jazz presented him with a small box "happy creation day prowler" He smiled at prowl, one of those spark warming, genuine smiles that made him blink twice whenever he saw it. Damn, he can’t deny that he may have a small crush on his best friend/TIC, but it’s just a crush, not to mention it's extremely unprofessional and out of character, besides it's not like Jazz feels the same, that mech could get any bot with just a click of his digits.  
"Thank you" he opened the box and pulled out the little metal oval, this oval was rather beautifully constructed, it had a thin wire making lovely patterns around the circumference and the centre of the oval was made of dark glass. He looked up at jazz, convinced there was something more  
"Ya gotta flip it and click that lil button" Prowl followed the instructions and watched as lines within the dark glass of the oval lit up with blue energon, the lines seemed to create a picture and when Prowl flipped the oval back over to see what the energon lines had created, he gasped...  
  
He couldn’t believe it, it was his... His creators, who perished extremely early on in his life, it had been Millenniums and the pain still quietly sat there on his spark, he never even got to say goodbye.  
  
"I uh jazz I don’t... Primus" he was shocked speechless, again, he felt the rare sensation of coolant lining his optics. Jazz had the tiniest of smiles on his faceplates, but it wasn't due to humour or pity, it was pure support and knowing, it was as if that one look allowed him to enter Prowl's processor and understand exactly how he was feeling. Jazz took a seat next to the tactician and placed a servo on his knee  
"I know it hurts ya Prowl that they got taken away from ya so suddenly, so at least now they'll always be with ya" the mech said the words with such softness and support that Prowl didn't know what to do.  
  
Prowl forced the lubricant from his optics. He couldn't cry in front of everyone. That would just kill the mood of the day's festivities. He finally looked up at Jazz, his optics met the mech’s visor and the tactician just smiled at him, despite everyone watching them, Prowl leant forward and slid his arms around the mech, who got the hint and hugged him back.  
  
As he sat there in Jazz's arms he realised that his feelings towards the mech got harder and harder to ignore. No one has ever, in his entire life, cared for him as much as the saboteur has. The way Jazz still tried after all these years to make Prowl feel special and wanted, he just didn't know what to say. So he decided that when they were alone later on, he'll let his actions speak for him. So if it all goes wrong he can chalk it up to the high grade and hide in his quarters for a few days to avoid the embarrassment.

 

YOU MATTER TO ME…

 

Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Optimus stood together and observed the party. Lead Foot was being crowded by the femme sisters, the two remaining wreckers were having a general chat with Ultraviolet, she obviously said something funny since Roadbuster’s loud, Scottish laugh boomed through the room. Then there was Prowl and Jazz standing opposite each other as they had a casual conversation. And finally, Sunstreaker, Dino and Sideswipe, the three troublesome speedsters, Magnus always made sure to keep an extra optic on those three.

 

After a while Jazz called everyone over to the main Teletraan-1 console which had a large monitor in the centre of it. “Alright all a ya! Listen up! I’ve got a few fun things planned for us ‘cause I can name a few mechs who need ta let loose.” He pointedly looked at Prime and his two companions, they couldn’t see past the saboteurs visor but they knew he had his optic ridge raised. Ratchet just scoffed before the mech carried on his speech “Right. So Lennox told me bout this thing called ‘just dance’ it’s some simulator game. It’s simple, just follow what it says on the screen and you’ll be cool.” Everyone remained silent and Jazz just rolled his optics behind his visor “Okay, since the rest of y’all are boomin’ with enthusiasm, I’ll go first, set the bar on the best moves in the house.” The mech smirked and turned around to face Teletraan so he could start the game. The others could say that they were intrigued to see their friend dance, they knew he danced back before the war, hell word had gotten around about his skills, but he hadn’t done it much since.

 

“Yo, Teletraan. Hit me with some tracks.”  
“Please rephrase the question…” a couple of seconds past before everyone burst out in laughter. The high grade finally starting to bring the fun sides of everyone out. Even Ultra Magnus cracked a smile.  
“Ok, wait. Hey Vi! What was that song you showed me the other day?” she smirked. She always thought of Jazz when she heard that song  
“I like it loud by Cash Cash I think” Jazz nodded and requested the song from the A.I. And this time he did it without confusing the computer with his trademark slang.

 

Jazz cranked the speakers up to full volume and everyone watched in anticipation. Coloured arrows flashed up on the screen, along with a flashy cartoon character who they guessed danced along with you. Smirking, the saboteur turned his back to everyone and looked up at the monitor, the music started to boom around the room and Jazz followed the moves simply on the screen. However, as the song progressed, they could all see Jazz moving a bit more freely. By the time the first 30 seconds had passed, the mech was ignoring the arrows and making up his own little dance. At some point, someone had turned the lights off and the only lights in the room were the ‘bots cerulean optics and the neon flashing lights Teletraan was producing from the game.

 

It was easy to say that Jazz was a talented dancer, he was so carefree and he moved as if it was as easy as walking. The group had to admit that the loud music and the entertainment of their dear friend really was starting to loosen them all up. Prowl subtly stared in awe at his friend, he never thought that he would see him dance again and yet here he was, being as cocky as he was back in the day.

 

Two thirds of the song had passed and Jazz slowed down to look at Ultraviolet “Care to join me?!” he shouted over the music. Violet looked at him as if he were crazy, she raised an optic ridge at him  
“Me seriously? No.”  
“Vi”  
“No”  
“Violet”  
“No.”  
“Aw, come on Vi. Ya know ya wanna dance with the Jazzster.” he gave her that look that made it damn impossible to argue with him, he only ever used it when he really wanted something and apparently that included her dancing in front of her friends. But that look finally made her cave.  
“Ugh! Fine, fine! Buster hold my drink will you.” She handed her high grade to the wrecker and took Jazz’s hand.

 

None of them could believe that she had accepted Jazz’s offer. But the pair soon feel into a rhythm and the way the moved together was impressive. Neither of them had rehearsed this but the way they threw this routine together made it seem like they had done weeks of practice.

 

Ultraviolet was laughing as she danced with her friend, especially when they did the move the humans called the robot and everyone began to laugh again. She swore she saw the three work-a-holics chuckling in their little corner and that made her smile widen.

 

Jazz and Ultraviolet posed at the end of the song just to get a few more laughs out of their teammates. Everyone applauded and Jazz grasped the femmes hand and they took an over dramatic bow together.

 

Violet wasn’t the most confident femme out there and the sheer thought of dancing in front of everyone sent a wave of anxiety through her, but when she just forgot about her surroundings she felt the adrenaline start to pump through her fuel lines. She never ever thought she would get up there but she had to admit that she was proud of herself.

 

Returning to Roadbuster and Topspin, Ultraviolet watched as the saboteur remained in the centre of the room. The silver mech raised his hand over to Ratchet, Magnus and Optimus. Their Prime gave them a sheepish look, Ratchet just glared at the TIC and the duly appointed enforcer of the Tyrest accord just seemed confused. “My three main, hardworking mechs over there. Get you afts on the dance floor.” The room erupted in cheers, Ironhide tried his best to keep upright as his laughter rattled his equilibrium. The thought of Ratchet dancing was one of his new favourite images, the pair were long time best friends and Ironhide had yet to catch the medic in a truly fun situation.

 

“Ha! Ol’ Hatchet won’t do it! Too much of a stiff.” The weapons specialist was doing his best to trick Ratchet into doing it. Ratchet narrowed his optics at his friend, he knew the game he was playing. But that also worried him since he knew his own stubbornness, Ironhide would eventually manage to goad him into it. The medic smirked, if he was going to end up doing it anyway, he might as well get something out of it.  
“And what if I do?” the challenge was laid out for everyone to see, it was Ironhide’s move. Said mech pushed away from the wall and made his way over to Ratchet.  
“Tell you what. You do this, and I will cover all your patrol shifts for an entire mega-cycle.” Now this was getting interesting, a small little thing for almost four days peace, now that was worth it.  
“Fine, I accept your offer.” The room was in shock, these two never ceased to amaze the group. Ratchet and Ironhide shook hands.

 

Next step was working on Prime and Ultra Magnus. Despite being a strong and inspiring leader, out of the two, Optimus would be the easiest to break.

 

They managed to sway their leader by pleading on Prowl’s behalf. But Ultra Magnus, trying to convince him was like trying to convince Megatron to be Starscream’s servant. Not gonna happen. The blue mech out right refused, his defences coming up strong and unmovable. After a while everyone caved and settled for just Ratchet and Optimus.

 

Ultraviolet was looking at the enforcer, sure he was stubborn but there was something else there that she couldn’t quite see. He was being more defensive than usual and that was saying something. Quietly, the femme made her way over to him. It was obvious that he couldn’t hear her footsteps over the music as he startled slightly when she appeared next to him.  
“Hey.” He nodded at her in acknowledgement “You alright? What was all that about?” he didn’t look at her when she spoke, his optics were watching his two friends making fools out of themselves.  
“I don’t believe in indulging in such stupidity”  
“seriously? Okay now you’re just keeping up appearances because I know that you’re not as boring as you or the others think you are.” She gave him a look which told him to cut the bullshit and tell her what was going on. The blue mech sighed, he had to give it to the femme. She was too smart for her own good.  
“Well if you must know. I… uh. I’ve never actually learnt to… Dance.” Ultraviolet raised an optic ridge  
“Seriously? Not even before the war?” Magnus shook his head slightly in response and she gave him a small smile “How about, if you ever come out of that office of yours, I’ll teach you.” He looked slightly shocked at the offer, but the expression was there for only mere seconds before the enforcer replaced the emotion with his signature stone, passive expression.  
“That would be… possible.” She chuckled at his typical formalities and stood by him as they watched Optimus and Ratchet do their best to dance to the human’s game.

 

Ironhide’s booming laughter echoed off of the steel, grey walls. Ratchet, the poor medic, had gotten some dance moves mixed up and somehow managed to trip over his own Pedes and fall to the floor, landing on his aft. His best friend showed him no sympathy as he laughed and laughed until his vocalizer started spitting static and he could barely stand up. Chromia decided at that moment to remove the high grade from Ironhide’s hands, he’d had enough for the night. Although Ironhide had gone a little overboard, everyone had gotten a good laugh at the medic’s expense. With a small smirk on his face, Optimus offered his hand to help Ratchet up, but seeing as his pride had already suffered enough tonight, he waved him off and got up by himself. Grumbling the whole way back to the group about stupid human games that weren’t made for such large beings. They all got a few more laughs from the medic’s insistent moaning.

 

YOU MATTER TO ME…

 

Everyone had finally had a go at the just dance game. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had taken their turn together and they weren’t half bad, Sunstreaker loved the attention he was getting and Sideswipe just liked having fun. Then there was Dino and Bee. Chromia and Elita-1, who managed to get two mech’s circuits a little heated, the sisters were loving teasing their mechs. And finally Arcee, who had dragged Jazz back on with her, as well as Dino. Despite their first thoughts, everyone really enjoyed the dancing, saved for the wreckers, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus.

 

But the night was still young and the party was far from over, Jazz was going all out with the activities and had rounded them all up to take part in another one, this one a drinking game. “Alright y’all, so ya betta have ya high grade ready cuz we’re playin’ a game the human’s call ‘Never have I ever’. Basically, we go round in our circle and everyone’s gotta say somethin’ they’ve never done and if you have done it then you gotta take a drink. That simple, y’all dig?” everyone nodded at the saboteur and began to think of what to say when it was their turn.

 

This was the perfect game to get everyone involved, even Ratchet and Magnus couldn’t escape this one. Of course, a few secrets came out, as did a lot of laughs. Prowl had loosened up a lot due to the high grade and was smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Jazz had never been so smitten in his whole existence.

 

“Okay, Never have I everrrr… been on a mission with Whirl the psyco wrecker.” Sideswipe looked at the three Nascars in front of him and smirked. Everyone laughed as even Leadfoot shivered at a memory of the single opticed terror.  
“Tha’ bloody mech was one wire short of a circuit board!” Roadbuster announced and everyone laughed. Arcee suddenly piped up and looked over at Ultra Magnus  
“Hey, didn’t Whirl somehow manage to leave graffiti inside of you?” that caught everyone’s attention as they whipped their heads around to look at the enforcer who growled at the memory.  
“Yes.” Magnus simply answered and everyone started laughing as he, the wreckers, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Arcee, Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz all drank some of their high grade. Magnus even cracked a smile.

 

“Hmmm… Never have I ever… Been to Kaon!” Prowl stated to the whole room who looked slightly shocked  
“Seriously!?” Prowl just nodded at Bumblebee with a slight smirk and watched as every single person except him took a drink.  
“Prime I curse you for never sending Prowler to the pits!” Chromia shouted over to the Prime who laughed along with Prowl at the comment  
“I must admit that I find it hard to believe myself. I really never sent you?” Optimus questioned and Prowl still had his confident smirk in place  
“Nope.”  
“I’m gonna get ya back for tha’ one Prowler.” Jazz announced with an evil smirk in place. Prowl just looked back at the mech next to him in challenge. Their staring contest lasted all of a minute before they both broke out in laughter and everyone else chuckled at their antics.

 

YOU MATTER TO ME…

 

The game had gone from ‘Never have I ever’ to ‘Let’s see how drunk we can get the sensible and boring mechs’. Needless to say, they’d all done a damn good job. Prowl was completely carefree, Optimus was very much the same but with a constant smile, Ratchet had even laughed which caused them all to look at the medic in mock shock Ultraviolet and Dino laughing as they shouted “Primus! It’s the return of the party ambulance!” And finally the duly appointed enforcer of the Tyrest accord himself, Magnus was now so drunk that he giggled at everything. This was without a doubt, the most successful party.

 

They had gone through countless human party games and they were all now completely smashed. Jazz had finally run out of games and they had all gone back to doing their own things. In fact, said mech was huddled in a corner with the creation day mech. It seemed that Jazz had gained some liquid confidence and finally worked up the courage to tell Prowl how he felt. Well that’s what they all thought when Prowl leant forward to kiss the mech. Jazz gladly accepted the action and pulled the tactician a little closer as he smiled into the kiss and Prowl’s door wings fluttered with affection. The femmes all smiled over at them, glad that they had finally sorted themselves out. They deserved each other.

 

It was almost 4am and everyone was tired beyond belief. None of them had bothered to head back to their quarters, so they all ended up falling asleep wherever they happened to end up. Which brings them back to the present questioning as to what happened the night of Prowl’s Creation day party. Well the best answer would probably be… Everything.

 

 

**A/N: Woah, the beginning of this fic has been in my ipad notes for MONTHS! I can’t believe I finally finished and uploaded it! I hope you liked it! And that song I made Jazz dance to, I couldn’t resist. If you recognise the titles or chapter titles of any of my other fanfics then you’ll know I’m a rock girl through and through but I saw a tribute video to Jazz to that song so I had to make him dance to it because why not. I always think of that scene in G1 where Blaster streams that really loud concert to the base and everyone is covering their ears in pain whilst Jazz just runs to the middle of the room and starts dancing. Favourite G1 moment right there. Anyway enough rambling from me. I’d love it if you’d review your thoughts on this one-shot guys. Thanks for reading and take care.**

 


End file.
